My Turn
by squeaky-monkey
Summary: Zoe Wood is chosen for the 21st Hunger Games. Her sister, Sophia, was in it last year. When Sophia won the Games, everyone knew the reaping would be rigged, and her little sister Zoe would be chosen the next year. As Zoe's plunged into the cruel world of the capital, Sophia is forced to sit and watch her sister probably die, and Mentor her...


Cameal- a girl with curly white blond hair and hazel eyes. - age-12 district 9

Bird- a girl with straight dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.- Age- 13 district-11

Charlotte- a girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes. Age-15 district-1

Winter- a girl with short blond hair and hazel eye's.- Age -16 district-8

Beck- a girl with really long blond hair and brown eyes.- Age-12 district-10

Hawk- a tall boy with really dark brown hair and hazel eye's.- age- 17 district 11

Aria- a girl with straight - ish wavy- ish brown hair and brown eye's.- age -14 district-6

Dark- a boy with really dark brown hair and green eyes.- Age -15 district-9

Eric- a boy with dark brown hair in a buzz-cut and green eye's.- age-16 district-2

Spark- a girl with curly/wavy brown hair and green eye's.- Age-18 district-3

Dust- a boy with wavy red- ish brown - ish hair and green eyes.- age- 14 district-12.

Clary- a girl with straight brown hair and green eye's.-.-age-16 district-2.

Tin- a boy with dark brown hair and green eye's.-.- age-17 district-1

Jack- A boy with light blond hair and green eye's.- Age-15 district-7

Flare- a boy with black hair and dark brown eye's.- Age-15 district-3

Coral- girl with curly black hair and brown eye's.-Age-14 district-4

Fin- a boy with black hair and green eye's.- Age-18 district-4

Rose- a girl with straight brown hair and brown eye's.- Age-17 district-5

Lavender- a girl with straight blond hair and bright blue eyes.-Age-16 district-12

Shep- a boy with brown hair and brown eyes.-Age-16 district-5

Race- a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes.- Age-18 district-6

Course- a boy with blond hair and green eyes- a boy that likes school. Age-15 district-8

Zack- a boy with white blond hair and green eye's.-Age-14 district-10

Zoë- a girl with golden blond hair and dark brown eyes.- Age-13 district-7

CHAPTER ONE

All I am wearing right now is a skirt with flowers on it and a white t-shirt. My sister Sophia looks beautiful in a silk white dress that used to be my mothers. Lucky Sophia who is 15 doesn't have to worry about her name being picked at the reaping because her name got picked last year and lucky for us, she won.

I was nervous as we all filled up the area where we stood to watch the reaping. I was nervous because what if they did pick my name out of that big bowl of names?

District 7 was full of trees growing just about everywhere. That was one of the main reasons I like it here more than other Districts.

As a women with long black hair down to her feet approached the stage and my body tensed.

" Welcome ladies and gents to our 21 hunger games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." said Shareeza district 7's escort. Then she showed us a little show ( as she calls it ) about the Hunger Games history.

" Now, let's get started. Ladies first" she said as the movie ended. I started to get goes bumps I looked over at my mother, father and sister all standing in the roped off area, all of there eyes were fixed on Shareeza who had just plunged her hand into the girls bowl of names and was now mixing all of the names up. Well at least if she calls out my name I might still have a chance of winning it because I am a lot better at throwing a axe then half the people in district 7.

Shareeza withdrew a piece of paper and called out the name, with a slight raise of her eyebrows. She called out Zoë Wood. I froze as I looked over at the roped off area and my mother was hugging my sister as my dad just stood there worry was written all over his face.

I walked up to the stage and stood there, I would not cry, I would not run away, I would just stand there until the boys name was called. And it was, "Jack Martin !" Shareeza called out. A boy with white blond hair at the age of 15 walked up to the stage. " Shake hands please" Shareeza said. We shook hands. His hand was cold and clammy, but he had a game face on.

A peace-keeper led me into a small gloomy room and said I had 5 minutes. As quickly as the door shut it, flew open again and my mother, father and sister came running in. They all embraced me and said that they loved me. I knew that I would see my sister because since she won the Hunger Games last year so she is going to be a mentor. Then the peace-keeper came in and told my family that they had to leave.

Then the peace-keeper escorted me to the train station were I found Shareeza and jack waiting for me to get on the train.

So I hoped on the train and walked inside but before I could get very far in I stopped dead in my tracks. My mouth fell open but since I was walking right in front of jack he walked right into me and then fell down. I started laughing but quickly stopped because Shareeza was glaring at me from a corner.

" Why the heck did you stop right in front of me?" Jack yelled.

" Look at this place! How do you not think that this is awesome!" I yelled back, glaring.

" You must live in a old shack to think this place is awesome," he yelled.

" So what if I do, do you have a problem with that?" I shot back.

" Stop stop stop! " yelled Shareeza. I shot Jack one more glance and stormed out of the room.

I knew that districts 12,11,10,9,8 are all on the train already but I honestly did not care who I bumped into. That moment ...

" Ouch, oops, sorry," a girl about 1 inch shorter than me had walked right into me she had straight dark brown hair and brown eyes. " Sorry." she repeated. She looked about the same age as me (13).

" Oh it's fine," I said.

" What district are you from?" she asked me.

"7, what about you?" I asked.

"11," she answered.

" Well, I think I have to go," I said.

" Ok," she walked off, leaving me standing there wondering if I should have been nicer. She was probably just as nervous as I was.


End file.
